wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Władca Czarnego zamku
}} Było to w tym czasie, kiedy niemieckie hordy zalewały Francję. Zdziesiątkowana armja młodej republiki odeszła za En na północ i za Loarę na południe. Od strony Renu wgłąb kraju wdzierały się niepowstrzymane trzy fale uzbrojonych ludzi. Fale te oddalały się od siebie, to znowu zbliżały, mając na celu wspólne opanowanie Paryża, który należało okrążyć jakby pierścieniem ogromnego jeziora. Następnie jezioro to dało początek oddzielnym potokom. Jeden z nich popłynął ku północy, drugi na południe, aż do Orleanu, trzeci na zachód, do Normandji. Wielu z żołnierzy niemieckich pierwszy raz ujrzało w swem życiu morze. Konie ich pławiły się w słonych wodach w pobliżu Dieppe. Serca Francuzów targała rozpacz i oburzenie. Na ich przepięknym kraju wróg wycisnął piętno hańby. Walczyli za ojczyznę, lecz byli pokonani. Bili się do ostatniej kropli krwi i nie mogli dać rady niezliczonym pułkom piechoty, tej kawalerji, tym śmiercionośnym armatom. Obcoplemieńcy zawładnęli ich krajem i byli nieugięci w swym ogromie. Pozostała tylko, jako jedyny środek zbawienia, walka w pojedynkę. W ten sposób można było jeszcze coś zdziałać. Waleczny francuz mógł jeszcze zadać niemcowi plagi, aby ten pożałował dnia, w którym przekroczył brzeg Renu. I oto wybuchła nader osobliwa, nienotowana w kronikach bitew i oblężeń, wojna. Była to wojna jednostek, w której pierwszorzędną rolę odgrywało zabójstwo z za węgła i brutalna represja. Zwłaszcza taka podstępna wojna dała się najgorzej we znaki dowódcy 24-go Poznańskiego pułku piechoty, pułkownikowi von Gramm. Pułk jego kwaterował w normandzkiem miasteczku Less-Andeli, czołówki zaś i pikiety były rozesłane wokół miasta, po wioskach i dworach w okolicy. Jakkolwiek w pobliżu nie było wojska francuskiego, to jednak codziennie pułkownik odbierał nader nieprzyjemne raporty. Według tych doniesień pewnego razu został zabity żołnierz, stojący na warcie, to znowu innym razem przepadł oddział żołnierzy, wysłanych po żywność. Wiadomości podobne sprawiały, że pułkownik von Gram m dostawał napadu furji i z jego rozkazu płonęły domy, znajdujące się w pobliżu miejsca zbrodni, i wioskowi mieszkańcy dygotali ze strachu. Ale te odwety nie odnosiły skutku, bo zaraz nazajutrz zaczynała się ta sama historja. Wszelkie przedsięwzięcia pułkownika spełzały na niczem i niewidzialnych wrogów nie można było zdławić. Poszczególne oznaki zbrodni kazały przypuszczać, że morderstw dokonywała jedna i ta sama ręka i że wypływały one z jednego źródła. Gdy stosowanie gwałtu za gwałt nie dawało żadnego rezultatu, pułkownik uciekł się do złota. Oznajmiono wszystkim okolicznym włościanom, że ten, kto wskaże przestępcę, otrzyma pięćset franków nagrody. Ale na ogłoszenie to nie wpłynęła odpowiedź. Trzeba było podnieść nagrodę do wysokości ośmiuset franków, chłopi jednak i tym razem byli głusi. W tym czasie tajemniczy wróg zamordował kaprala, więc pułkownik znowu podwyższył nagrodę do tysiąca franków. Nareszcie za tę kwotę udało mu się podkupić duszę pewnego wyrobnika z fermy, nazwiskiem François Rejan, w którym chciwość przemogła nienawiść do niemców. — Powiadasz więc, że znasz winowajcę tych wszystkich przestępstw? — zapytał pruski pułkownik, patrząc ze wstrętem na wyrobnika. Przed nim stało indywiduum w niebieskiej bluzie, z twarzą podobną do szczura. — Tak jest, panie pułkowniku, znam go. — Co on za jeden? — A jakże będzie z tysiącem franków? — Nie otrzymasz ani grosza, dopóki nie sprawdzę, czy nie kłamiesz. Więc mów, kto mordował mych żołnierzy? — Hrabia Eustachy z Czarnego Zamku. — Łżesz! — krzyknął pułkownik ze złością — człowiek wykształcony i szlachcic nie popełniłby podobnego świństwa. Chłop wzruszył ramionami. — Cóż robić, widzę, że pan, panie pułkowniku, nie zna hrabiego. Wszystkie te zbrodnie — to czyny rąk jego. Mówię prawdziwie i wcale się nie boję, że pan sprawdzi moje słowa. Hrabia z Czarnego zamku jest człowiekiem ogromnie okrutnym. Przedtem też był nie lepszym, ale teraz zrobiło się z niego poprostu zwierzę. Bo to, widzi pan, podziałała tak na niego śmierć syna. Syna mu wzięto do niewoli pod Doues. Stamtąd zawleczono go do Niemiec a później w czasie ucieczki zginął. Hrabia miał tylko jednego syna i śmierć jedynaka doprowadziła starego do obłędu. Wśród nas on uchodzi za obłąkanego. Zebrał swoich chłopów i zaczął polować na niemiecką armję. zabił, nie wiem, ale mogę powiedzieć, że on na czołach wszystkich zabitych wyrzyna krzyż. Krzyż — to herb jego nazwiska. François Rejan mówił prawdę. Wszyscy zabici mieli na czołach nad brwiami wyrżnięte jakby myśliwskim nożem znaki w kształcie krzyża. Pułkownik pochylił się nad stołem i zaczął wodzić palcem po mapie. — Czarny zamek oddalony jest stąd najwyżej o cztery mile — rzekł. — Trzy mile, panie pułkowniku i kilometr. — Znasz to miejsce? — A jakże! Robiłem tam na dniówkę. Pułkownik zadzwonił. — Daj temu człowiekowi jeść i zatrzymaj go — zwrócił się do sierżanta. — Za co mnie pan zatrzymuje panie pułkowniku? Ja wszystko wyznałem. — Będziesz naszym przewodnikiem. — Przewodnikiem?! A hrabia? Nie daj, Boże, dostać się w jego ręce! Och, panie pułkowniku!... Pruski pułkownik ruchem ręki nakazał chłopu, aby zamilkł. — Wezwij do mnie niezwłocznie kapitana Baumgartena — rzekł do sierżanta. Kapitan zjawił się natychmiast. Był to człowiek w średnim wieku z niebieskiemi oczami i niepomiernie rozwiniętemi szczękami. Twarz kapitana Baumgartena miała kolor ceglasto-czerwony, z wyjątkiem górnej części, która zachowała biały jak słoniowa kość, kolor, będąc ochranianą od powietrza i słońca miedzianym kaskiem. Rude wąsy miał źle podkręcone do góry, głowę zaś łysą i błyszczącą jak lustro. Młodsi oficerowie dla zbytków skradali się za — jego plecami i, przeglądając się w jego łysinie podkręcali sobie wąsy. Kapitan uchodził za powolnego ale za to dzielnego i godnego zaufania oficera. Pułkownik polegał na nim bezwzględnie. — Skieruje się pan, panie kapitanie, tej nocy do Czarnego zamku — oznajmił mu pułkownik von Gramm — dostanie pan przewodnika. Trzeba aresztować hrabiego i przyprowadzić go tutaj. W razie oporu z jego strony, można go zabić. — Ilu mam wziąć ludzi ze sobą, panie pułkowniku? — Jesteśmy zewsząd okrążeni przez szpiegów, więc trzeba pochwycić hrabiego, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. On nie powinien wiedzieć, że polujemy na niego. Gdyby pan wziął znaczną liczbę ludzi, wszyscy łatwo odgadliby nasze zamiary. Z drugiej znów strony nie możemy ryzykować; mogą osaczyć pana. — Panie pułkowniku, zrobię tak: Ruszę na północ, co każe przypuszczać, że wysłał mnie pan do generała Hebena, a następnie — proszę spojrzeć na mapę — skręcę na tę drogę i okrążymy Czarny zamek przedtem, zanim francuzi zdążą spostrzedz niebezpieczeństwo. Sądzą, że do wykonania tego planu potrzeba będzie nie więcej niż dwudziestu żołnierzy... — Bardzo dobrze, kapitanie. Spodziewam się zobaczyć pana w towarzystwie jeńca, jutro z rana. Była przejmująca zim nem grudniowa noc, kiedy kapitan Baumgarten i jego dwudziestu żołnierzy ruszyli z Less-Andeli wielką drogą w kierunku północno-zachodnim. Uszedłszy dwie mile, oddział skręcił na wązką leśną drożynę i przyspieszył kroku do wyznaczonego miejsca. Prószył drobny zimny deszcz a krople jego uderzały o konary wysokich topoli i szeleściły w zmartwiałej trawie mokradeł. Kapitan szedł na przedzie oddziału razem ze starym sierżantem Moserem, który trzymał silnie za rękę François Rejana. Przedtem jednak uprzedził francuza, szepcąc mu do ucha, że w razie nieoczekiwanego napadu pierwszą kulę karabinową wpakuje mu w skroń. Z tyłu człapało po mokrej trawie dwudziestu piechurów, chowając twarze przed deszczem i potykając się w ciemnościach. Żołnierze wiedzieli, dokąd i po co idą, i cieszyli się. Chcieli odwetować i pomścić śmierć swoich kolegów. Z Less-Andelli oddział wyruszył około ósmej, a pół do dwunastej przewodnik zatrzymał go przed bramą. Brama była żelazna kratowana osadzona mocno pomiędzy dwoma słupkami o heraldycznych upiększeniach. Ściany rozpadły się oddawna, a kamienie pokryte były cierniowemi krzewami i trawą. Prusacy przedarli się w głąb i zaczęli posuwać się naprzód dębową aleją, zasypaną spadłymi liśćmi. Przeszedłszy aleje, zatrzymali się i rozejrzeli po okolicy. Tuż przed nimi znajdował się Czarny zamek. Z za chmur deszczowych wyjrzał na chwilę księżyc i oblał stary budynek srebrnym światłem. Dom miał kształty rzymskiej cyfry L. Pośrodku widać było nizkie wejściowe drzwi. Rzędy maleńkich okien sprawiały wrażenie otworów armatnich. Ciemny dach zapadał się po rogach, na których wystrzelały ku górze cztery niewielkie wieżyczki. Dom pogrążony był w milczącej poświacie księżyca, jakby we śnie. W jednem tylko z okien dolnego piętra świecił samotny ogieniek. Kapitan zaczął wydawać rozkazy szeptem. Jednych z pośród żołnierzy wyznaczył do pilnowania frontowego wejścia, drudzy mieli przedostać się i zakraść pode drzwiami od tyłu. Jedni stanęli na warcie w zachodniej części domu, drudzy — we wschodniej. Pułkownik zaś wziął sierżanta i podszedł na palcach do oświetlonego okienka. Ujrzeli niewielki, skromnie umeblowany pokój. Przy świetle ociekającej woskiem świeczki siedział w fotelu niemłody już człowiek, ubrany w szlafrok, i czytał postrzępioną gazetę. Tuż obok na stole stała butelka białego wina i opróżniona do połowy szklanka. Sierżant zastukał do okna końcem bagnetu. Starzec zapiszczał przejmująco i skoczył na równe nogi. — Milczeć — lub śmierć. Dom okrążony. Uciekać niema dokąd. Proszę iść i otworzyć nam drzwi natychmiast. Jeżeli pan nie usłucha, oporu nie darujemy. — Na miłość Boską, nie strzelajcie! Otworzę drzwi! Otworzę drzwi! I starzec ze zmiętą gazetą w ręku wypadł z pokoju. Za chwilę rozległo się zgrzytanie zamków, stuk poruszonych rygli i małe drzwi stanęły otworem. Prusacy wdarli się do sieni, wyłożonej kamienną posadzką. — Gdzie jest właściciel Czarnego zamku, hrabia Eustachy? — Mój pan? Niema go w domu. — W nocy go niema? Jeżeli pan kłamiesz, to pożegnaj się z życiem. — Mówię prawdę. Jaśnie pana niema w domu. — A gdzie jest? — Nie wiem. — Co on teraz porabia? — Tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Panie, pan daremnie celuje do mnie. Zabijcie mnie, jeśli chcecie, ale ja nic nie wiem, nic powiedzieć nie mogę. — I czy w ten sposób w nocy hrabia często oddala się od domu. — Często. — A kiedy wraca? — Przed świtem. Kapitan brutalnie zaklął po niemiecku. Wszak napróżno zmarnował dzień cały. Odpowiedzi tego człowieka były szczere i, oczywiście, zeznawał on prawdę. Zresztą było to do przewidzenia. Tak czy owak, trzeba było jednak przeszukać dom i przekonać się o nieobecności gospodarza. Ustawiwszy wartę przy obydwu drzwiach, kapitan i sierżant udali się na poszukiwania za wylęknionym sługą. W jego rozstrzęsionych rękach podrygiwała świeczka i dziwaczne cienie latały po antycznych obiciach ścian i po ciosanym dębowym suficie. W ten sposób przeszukano cały dom, począwszy od wyłożonej kamienną posadzką kuchni, a skończywszy na jadalni drugiego piętra. Była to olbrzymia sala z chórem dla muzykantów; ściany miała pokryte poczerniałemi od starości tarczami herbowemi w kształcie liścia topolowego. Zewsząd wiała pustka. Na ostatniem piętrze, na strychu, znaleźli sędziwą żonę służącego, Mary. Małżeństwo to było jedynymi sługami hrabiego. Sam zaś hrabia był nieobecny w domu, bo nawet nie dało się wykryć jego śladów. Rewizja przeciągnęła się długo i zanim kapitan nie sprawdził zeznań służącego, upłynęło wiele czasu. Przejrzenie tego domu sprawiało olbrzymie trudności. Wązkie kręte schody, któremi nie sposób było iść we dwuch, przecinały ciemne, powykręcane korytarze. Ściany były tak grube, że od sąsiedniego pokoju nie przedostawał się żaden dźwięk. Kapitan Baumgarten tupał nogami, zdzierał portjery, wtykał szablę w kąty, chcąc wykryć tajemne schowanka, ale poszukiwania te nie odniosły żadnego skutku. — Mam pewną myśl — zwrócił się kapitan do sierżanta — pan uważaj na tego zucha i nie pozwól mu na żadne z nikim rozmowy. — Słucham, panie kapitanie. — Czterech ludzi ukryje pan w zasadzce pode drzwiami frontowemi i tyluż pod kuchennemi. Sprawa ma się tak, że o świtaniu ptaszek przyleci do swego gniazdka. — A reszta żołnierzy, panie kapitanie? — Niech idą do kuchni na posiłek. Ten człowiek powinien dać wam wina i mięsa. Ponieważ pogoda dziś podła, lepiej będzie, jeżeli noc spędzimy nie w drodze, lecz tutaj. — A co pan ze sobą zrobi, panie kapitanie? — Zjem kolację tutaj, w stołowym. Drzewo na kominku leży i napalimy sobie z łatwością. W razie trwogi pan mnie da znać. Hej, panie! Co mi pan dasz na kolację? — Proszę pana, kiedyś mogłem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie: „Wszystko, co sobie pan życzy“, ale obecnie mogę poczęstować zaledwie butelką młodego klaretu i zimnym kurczęciem. — Przypuśćmy, że i tego będzie dosyć. Poślij pan z nim żołnierza, panie sierżancie, a gdyby chciał spłatać jakiego figla, niech mu żołnierz wsadzi w brzuch bagnet. Kapitan Baumgarten był starym służbistą. Przesłużywszy wiele lat we Wschodnich Prusiech i odbywszy czeską kampańję, osiągnął znakomicie sztukę komfortowego urządzania się w krajach nieprzyjacielskich. Zanim więc służący przyszykował kolację, ułożył sobie wszystko, aby mieć na noc wykwintny odpoczynek. Zapalił wszystkie dziesięć świec w kandelabrze, stojącym pośrodku stołu. Na kominie ogień już płonął, drwa trzaskały wesoło i wyrzucały co chwila kłęby błękitnego dymu. Kapitan podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na dziedziniec. Księżyc znowu ukrył się w chmurach i padał gwałtowny deszcz. Słychać było głuche wycie wichru i szum drzew, uginających się pod jego naporem. Kapitan doznał przyjemnego wrażenia, że oto w tę burzliwą noc znajduje się w ciepłym, widnym pokoju, i z tym większą przyjemnością zabrał się do zimnego kurczęcia i klaretu, które mu podał służący. Po długim marszu i wałęsaniu się po domu uczuł zmęczenie i głód. Odpasał szablę, zdjął rewolwer i kask i, położywszy te rzeczy na krześle, wziął się z apetytem do jedzenia. Po skończonej kolacji nalał sobie szklankę wina, zapalił cygaro i, rozparty w fotelu, rzucił okiem dookoła. Siedział tak objęty niewielkim kręgiem światła które igrało na jego srebrnych epoletach i rzucało mu blask na twarz jak z terrakoty, na gęste brwi i rude wąsy. Za tym świetlanym kręgiem panowały cienie i mrok, że z trudnością dostrzegało się przedmioty, zapełniające pokój. Dwie ściany pokoju były zawieszone dębowymi tarczami herbowemi w kształcie liści topolowych, na dwuch drugich widniały spłowiałe gobeliny, przedstawiające polowanie na jelenia. Myśliwi i sfora psów pędziła za czmychającem zwierzęciem. Na heraldycznych tarczach były wyryte herby rodowe i pokrewnych rodzin. Szczególną uwagę zwrócił kapitan Baumgarten na fatalistyczny znak krzyża, odbijający się wyraźnie na heraldycznem tle pola. Naprzeciwko kominka wisiały portrety czterech przodków hrabiego — ludzi o śmiałych ambitnych twarzach i orlich nosach. Odróżniały ich tylko stroje. Jeden miał na sobie ubiór rycerza z epoki krzyżowych pochodów, drugi wyglądał na kawalera czasów Frondy. Kapitan Baumgarten zjadł wiele i uczuł pewną ociężałość żołądka. Rzuciwszy się na oparcie fotelu i puszczając gęste kłęby dymu, patrzał na te staroświeckie portrety i myślał o przewrotności losów w historji. Któżby to przewidział że on, spokojny obywatel Bałtyckiego pomorza, będzie spożywał kolację we wspaniałym zamku, w tej siedzibie dumnych rycerzy Normandji? Kapitana objęło przyjemne ciepło idące z kominka, i oczy zaczęły mu się przymykać. Wreszcie głowa opadła na piersi a światło dziesięciu świec kandelabru wesoło zaigrało na jego błyszczącej łysinie. Nagle z tego snu obudziły go jakieś przytajone odgłosy. W pierwszej chwili wydało się kapitanowi, że zeszedł ze ściany jeden ze staroświeckich portretów i przechadza się po pokoju. Przy stole, tuż obok, stał człowiek olbrzymiego wzrostu. Stał milczący i nieruchomy, do tego stopnia nieruchomy, że możnaby go wziąć za zmarłego, gdyby nie śmiały blask jego oczu. Miał czarne włosy i był wysmukły, z niewielką czarną brodą. Zwłaszcza charakteryzował go duży nos orli. Policzki miał pomarszczone, jak pieczone jabłko, ale wiek podeszły nie nadszarpnął mu jeszcze sił fizycznych. Świadczyły o tem szerokie ramiona i kościste, węzłowate ręce. Stojąc, skrzyżował na zapadłej piersi ręce i wargi miał rozsunięte w zastygłym uśmiechu. Prusak rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na krzesło, na którem złożył swoją broń, ale krzesło było próżne. — Proszę być spokojnym i nie szukać, broni — rzekł nieznajomy. Jeżeli pan pozwoli, wypowiem swoje zdanie. Pan uczynił wielce nieostrożnie, goszcząc się w zamku, jak w domu, mimo, że posiada on tajemne wchody i wyjścia. Może wyda się to panu śmiesznem, ale w tym czasie kiedy pan spożywał kolację, strzegło pana czterdziestu ludzi... Aha! a to co znowu?! Kapitan Baumgarten, zacisnąwszy pięści, rzucił się przed siebie. Francuz podniósł prawą rękę, w której błysnął rewolwer, lewą zaś chwycił niemca za piersi i cisnął go na fotel. — Proszę, aby pan siedział spokojnie — rzekł — o żołnierzy swych niech się pan nie troszczy. Myśmy załatwili się z niemi należycie. Te kamienie podłogi są poprostu zadziwiające. Siedząc na górze, pan nic nie słyszy, co się dzieje na dole. Doprawdy, jesteś pan uwolniony od obowiązku dowództwa, teraz trzeba pomyśleć tylko o sobie. Pan pozwoli, że zapytam o godność? — Jestem — Baumgarten, kapitan 24 Poznańskiego pułku piechoty. — Pan doskonale włada językiem francuskim, chociaż pańska wymowa zdradza właściwą pańskim rodakom skłonność do przekręcania litery p na b. Śmieszyło mnie to ogromnie, gdy żołnierze krzyczeli: „''ayez bitié sur moi''!“ Pan zapewne już zgaduje, kto ma z panem przyjemność rozmawiać? — Pan hrabia z Czarnego zamku? — Tak jest. Byłbym ogromnie zasmucony, gdyby pan opuścił ten zamek, nie poznawszy się ze mną. Dotychczas tak się okoliczności składały, że zawsze miałem do czynienia z niemieckiemi żołnierzami. Co zaś do panów ze stanu oficerskiego, to nie miałem dotąd szczęścia z nikim rozmawiać. Pan jesteś pierwszy, więc muszę nagadać się z panem za wszystkie czasy. Kapitan siedział w fotelu, jak zmrożony. Nie zaliczał się do kategorji lękliwych, ale ten człowiek działał na niego poprostu hipnotycznie — uczuwał strach, dreszcze biegały mu po plecach. Rozglądał się wzrokiem roztargnionym wokół siebie, szukając broni. Walczyć bez oręża z tym wielkoludem, który rzucił go do fotelu, jak dziecko, było bezskutecznem. Hrabia wziął pustą butelkę przejrzał ją pod światło. — Oj, oj, oj! Czy to doprawdy Piotr nie mógł pana czemś lepszem poczęstować? Wstydzę się poprostu spojrzeć na pana, panie kapitanie. Zresztą zaraz naprawimy tę niezręczność. Włożył do ust gwizdek, który miał przy sobie na piersiach. Na to wezwanie zjawił się niezwłocznie stary sługa. — Chamberten z działu № 15! — krzyknął hrabia. Po chwili wszedł znowu służący, niosąc ostrożnie szarą butelkę, pokrytą pajęczyną. Hrabia napełnił dwie szklanki. — Proszę pić — rzekł — to lepsze wino z mojej piwnicy. Takiego chambertena pan nie znajdzie nigdzie od Roina do Paryża. Proszę pić, łaskawy panie, za pomyślność. Mam jeszcze zimne mięsiwo i dwa świeże homary, które mi niedawno dostarczono. Pozwoli pan, że mu zaproponuję drugą, bardziej wyszukaną, kolację? Niemiecki oficer potrząsnął głową przecząco ale szklankę napełnioną przez gospodarza wychylił do dna. Hrabia nalał powtórnie i zaczął gościa namawiać do jedzenia, proponując mu różne smaczne dania. — Wszystko to znajduje się w tym domu, na pańskie rozkazy — mówił — niech pan tylko wydaje polecenia. Odmawia pan, no to jak się panu podoba. Proszę jednak wypić wino a ja opowiem coś nowego. Oddawna już pragnąłem opowiedzieć pewną historję niemieckiemu oficerowi. Opowiem panu o moim synie Eustachym, jedynaku moim, którego wzięto do niewoli i który potem podczas ucieczki zmarł. To ogromnie zajmująca historyjka i zdaje mi się, że mogę pana upewnić, iż pan jej nigdy nie zapomni. Muszę panu powiedzieć, kapitanie Baumgarten, że syn mój służył w artylerji. Był to piękny chłopiec i matka słusznie patrzała nań z dumą. Umarła w tydzień po tem, jak dowiedzieliśmy się o jego śmierci. Wiadomość tę przyniósł nam jego kolega, oficer. Obadwaj dostali się do niewoli i razem stamtąd uciekali. Tamtemu udało się uciec, a mój chłopiec zmarł. Opowiem panu, panie kapitanie, wszystko to samo, co mi tamten oficer zakomunikował. Eustachego wzięto do niewoli w Weissenbergu, 4-go sierpnia. Jeńców podzielili na partje wysłali różnemi drogami do Niemiec. Nazajutrz Eustachego przyprowadzono do wsi Lautenburg. Starszy oficer niemiecki zachował się względem niego bardzo łaskawie. Ten właśnie dobry pułkownik zawezwał mojego zgłodniałego chłopaka na kolacją do siebie, proponował mu wszystko do jedzenia, co mógł, odkorkował butelką dobrego wina — jednem słowem postąpił z moim synem tak samo, jak ja z panem. W końcu poczęstował go cygarem. Czy mogę prosić pana, panie kapitanie, abyś wybrał sobie cygaro? Niemiec pokręcił głową odmownie. Zaczynał go przejmować strach. Dziwaczny gospodarz zamku miał usta uśmiechnięte, ale oczy jego pałały nienawiścią. — Tak — ciągnął hrabia — ten pułkownik był dobry dla mojego chłopca, Ale niestety, nazajutrz odesłano jeńców do Etlingen, z tamtej strony Renu. Tam nie powiodło się im. Jeden z oficerów, kapitan Baumgarten, który doglądał jeńców, był brutalny i niegodziwy. Znajdował zadowolenie w poniżaniu i uwłaczaniu godności dzielnych oficerów, którzy znaleźli się w jego władzy. Mój syn zareagował w sposób niegrzeczny na znęcanie się kapitana, a ten uderzył go prosto w oko... O, tak uderzył! W pokoju rozległ się odgłos silnego uderzenia. Niemiecki oficer zasłonił twarz rękoma i przez palec przeciekła mu krew. Hrabia znowu usiadł w fotelu i ciągnął dalej: — Uderzenie to zeszpeciło twarz mego chłopaka, i ta okoliczność dała powód do nowych gwałtów ze strony oficera. I rzeczywiście, panie kapitanie, ma pan w tej chwili twarz ogromnie śmieszną. Gdyby Pana ujrzał pański pułkownik, wówczas domyśliłby się napewno, że pan brał udział w przyzwoitej awanturze. Wracam jednak do swego opowiadania. Młodość i nieszczęśliwe położenie mego syna wzruszyły serce pewnego szlachetnego majora, który pożyczył mu na słowo honoru dziesięć napoleondorów. Te złote monety zwracam panu, panie Baumgarten. W inny sposób zrobić tego nie mogę, ponieważ nie znam nazwiska uczciwego majora. Jestem głęboko, serdecznie wdzięczny za to uczciwe traktowanie mego syna. Złośliwy tyran jednak towarzyszył jeńcom w dalszej ich drodze do Durlach a następnie do Karlsruhe. Syna mego nie przestawał krzywdzić i dokuczał mu wszelkiemi sposobami. Najbardziej oburzało go to, że mój syn był hardy. Nie chciał okazywać względem niemca udanej pokory, był dumny, miał w sobie ducha Czarnego zamku. A wie pan, co wyrabiał z mym synem ten podły niegodziwiec? O, przysięgam, że krew jego splami jeszcze moje ręce!... Obdarzał mego syna policzkami, bił go, wyrywał mu włosy z wąsów. Postępował z nim... tak oto... tak oto... i znowu oto tak... Daremnie kapitan Baumgarten usiłował wyrwać się i szukać ratunku. Był bezradny w żelaznych rękach tego strasznego kolosa, który poniewierał nim w najohydniejszy sposób. Gdy nareszcie podniósł się na nogi, hrabia ponownie ciągnął go do fotela. Kapitan był cały okrwawiony. Krew zalewała mu oczy, nie widział nic przed sobą. Mimo oburzenia i wstydu nieszczęsny kapitan zapłakał teraz głośno. — Tak samo i mój syn płakał, będąc bezsilnym i poniżonym — ciągnął władca Czarnego zamku. Sądzę, że pan teraz doskonale rozumie, jak straszną mękę znosił Eustachy w ręku brutalnego wroga, pozbawionego sumienia. Ale syn mój przybył wreszcie do Karlsruhe. Twarz miał zupełnie zeszpeconą przez złego dozorcę. Tam przyszedł mu z pomocą pewien młody oficer bawarski. Panie kapitanie, pan ma okrwawione oczy. Pozwoli mi Pan, że obmyję go zimną wodą i przewiążę mu twarz tą oto jedwabną chusteczką? Hrabia podszedł do niemca, ale ten odsunął go. — Jestem w pańskiej władzy, potworze! Pan możesz wyprawiać sobie ze mną, co mu się podoba, ale pańskie fałszywe miłosierdzie jest nie do zniesienia. Hrabia wzruszył ramionami. — Pan jesteś w błędzie — rzekł — wszak opowiadam o wypadkach z zachowaniem następującego po sobie porządku. Dałem sobie słowo, że historję mego syna przedstawię pierwszemu oficerowi niemieckiemu, z którym zdarzy mi się pogawędzić, tête-á-tête. Ale na czem to stanęło? Aha, na bawarskim oficerze z Karlsruhe. Bardzo mi przykro, panie kapitanie, że nie chce pan skorzystać z mej niewielkiej znajomości medycyny... W Karlsrhue osadzono mego syna pod kluczem w starych koszarach, w których przebywał dwa tygodnie. Wieczorem siadywał w oknie swojej celi, a ordynarne garnizonowe szczury znęcały się nad nim; były to najgorsze chwile w Karslruhe. Ale zdaje mi się, że obecnie nie ma pan, panie kapitanie, posłania z róż? Zamierzał pan zgładzić wilka, a oto wilk chwycił pana za gardło zębami i trzyma, nieprawdaż? Jak ładnie ma pan wyhaftowaną koszulę, czy to czasem nie żona pańska haftowała? Żal mi pańskiej żony, ale cóż robić? O jedną wdowę więcej, o jedną wdowę mniej — to wszystko jedno! Zresztą ona potrafi wyszukać sobie szybko pocieszyciela... Dokąd chcesz iść, psie niemiecki, siedź spokojnie! Więc, ciągnę dalej swą opowieść. Po dwutygodniowem odsiadywaniu w koszarach mój syn i jego kolega uciekli. Nie będę panu rozwodził się o tych niebezpieczeństwach, na które byli narażeni, ani o tych wypadkach nędzy, którą musieli znosić. Dość będzie, gdy powiem, że szli w przebraniu chłopów, których szczęśliwym jakimś trafem spotkali w lesie. W dzień ukrywali się gdziekolwiek, w nocy zaś odbywali podróż. W ten sposób dotarli do Remilies we Francji. Pozostała tylko mila, jedna tylko mila, panie kapitanie, ażeby dotrzeć do miejsca bezpiecznego. Ale akurat w tym czasie przyłapał ich patrol ułanów. Ach, jakże to było przykre, nieprawdaż? Podobnie łódź pielgrzyma może uledz rozbiciu pod przystanią. Hrabia gwizdnął dwa razy i do pokoju weszło trzech ogromnych chłopów. — Ci włościanie odegrają rolę moich ułanów — rzekł hrabia. — Ciągnę swoją historję: kapitan tych ułanów spostrzegł odrazu, że ma do czynienia z francuskimi oficerami, przebranymi po cywilnemu, i rozkazał ich powiesić bez sądu i śledztwa... Jean, sądzę, że środkowa belka nada się najlepiej! Przez jedną z belek u sufitu przerzucono sznur z pętlą. Nieszczęsnego kapitana chwyciły czyjeś ręce, zaciągnęły... Jeszcze chwila — i sznur skrępował mu szyję. Chłopi ujęli sznur za koniec i zatrzymali się, czekając na dalsze rozkazy. Oficer, cały blady, ale spokojny skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i wyzywająco spojrzał na swego oprawcę. — Pan teraz znajdujesz się w obliczu śmierci, panie kapitanie — wyrzekł hrabia — usta pańskie drżą, mniemam, że Pan się modli. Mój syn tak samo odmawiał modlitwę, gotując się na śmierć. Modlitwa mego syna, który wspominał matkę, wzruszyła go... wszak sam był ojcem... Rozkazał żołnierzom, aby odeszli, sam zaś został z osądzonymi na śmierć, mając przy sobie tylko adjutanta. Dowiedziawszy się od mego chłopca o wszystkiem i o tem, że on jest jedynym synem starego rodu i o tem, że matkę ma chorą — zdjął mu sznur z szyi. Następnie pocałował go w oba policzki... Ja również pana całuję... Potem jenerał zwolnił mego syna i jego kolegę, dając im swobodę kroków... i ja pana też zwalniam. Życzę panu również wszystkiego tego najlepszego, czego życzył memu synowi tamten szlachetny jenerał... Niestety, życzenia te nie ocaliły mego syna od złośliwej febry, która zawlekła go do grobu. W ten sposób kapitan Baumgarten wydostał się z Czarnego zamku zakrwawiony i z twarzą straszliwie zeszpeconą. Był przejmujący chłodem grudniowy poranek, mżył deszcz i pod stopami kisło błoto. * Category:Opowiadania Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim